


goodbye

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Goodbye, Guns, Love, Poetry, poem, warpoem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: A war-poem I wrote.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	goodbye

The silent footsteps through the mud,  
With the stinging feeling of a cut.  
The eerie feeling of a Sunday morning,  
It all feels like this big warning.  
I did not say goodbye.  
And as this frightening thought courses through my mind,  
I look around and find I am blind.

As I trod over the land.  
The distance with my enemy closing.  
My hands are shaking,  
My gun is quaking.  
I did not say goodbye.

And as the bullets graze my arms,  
And the lumps of grass graze my knees.  
And as I lay here silently looking at the sky.  
One thought courses through my mind,  
I did not say goodbye. 

It is this constant thought for which I keep fighting,  
I did not say goodbye.  
This fire inside me, it’s reigniting.  
I must make it my goal,  
To look up into your eyes.  
To look into your soul,  
And say my hello’s rather than my goodbye’s.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think.


End file.
